SOCAR-S A1
The AAI Special Ops Combat Assault Rifle - Standard A1 is an assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Campaign The SOCAR-S A1 is first seen in Red Summit, being used by the enemy force, the SGS Militia. Multiplayer Available in the Armoury in one of the default classes, along with the Schoc 33, the SOCAR-S A1 is a very versatile weapon thanks to its decent handling, its high damage up close, its reasonable damage far away, good range, decent iron sights, moderate rate of fire, and very low recoil. This high damage profile up close, combined with the decent rate of fire, means that the SOCAR-S A1 is a fairly effective weapon up close. The combination of low recoil, good range, easy-to-use iron sights, and decent damage far away means that the SOCAR S-A1 is also very effective from mid-long range. This impressive potential both up close and far away makes the SOCAR-S A1 above average in all combat situations. Combined with the Recoil Booster, the close-range damage is increased to 50, which means that the weapon can down enemies in two shots up close, and at long range, the damage is increased by one point from 19 to 20, which makes it possible to down enemies in 5 shots at range. However, there are a few downsides with this weapon, however, they are few and far between, and can easily be remedied. The most notable of which, is the fact that the SOCAR only receives a tiny 20-round magazine by default. While the VECT9 shares this trait, the SOCAR's higher rate of fire will chew through its ammo much faster than the VECT9. Also, despite the weapon having moderate damage up close, the SOCAR is not particularly suited to close-range gunfights, thanks to its lower rate of fire than both the Charbtek-28 or the Compakt-665. However, it is more effective than the slower-firing and weaker UFIA PSD-2 up close. Overall, the SOCAR-S A1 is a very versatile weapon, being above average at both close, mid, and long range. Its versatility is unrivalled within the assault rifle class, and its many attachment options means that setting up this weapon for an assault, support, marksman, or stealth role is very easy indeed, making it one of the most flexible weapons in the game. Because of these upsides, many professional players still use this weapon despite it being a default weapon. Recommendations * If you prefer to snipe, use the CTS scope with armor-piercing rounds. Extended magazine with cripple abilities are effective as well, distorting enemy sniper's vision and mobility. A recoil booster is recommended for maximum range and damage. * For increased handling, use the TAC2 grip and the skeleton stock with the sound suppressor to remove most muzzle flash and for the helpful stealth advantage. Attachments Muzzles Grips Clips Sights Stocks Trivia * This rifle was originally called the SOCARS-S A1. * The reload sound is significantly quieter than other of the more popular assault rifles. * This weapon makes the most out of the recoil booster in short range damage terms. * The cartridge in the magazine are in 2D. Gallery Socars_A1_FPS.png|The SOCAR-S A1's appearance in first-person. Socars_A1_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the SOCAR-S A1. IMG_0410.jpg|Firing the SOCAR-S A1. MC4-Socar Reload.png|Reloading the SOCAR-S A1 MC4-SOCAR-S A1-world.jpg|World model SOCAR-S A1.png|The SOCAR-S A1 as it appears in the armory MC4-SOCAR cutscene.png|Blake pointing the SOCAR-S A1 at Saunders during a cutscene in Manhunt Walker armed with SOCAR.jpg|Walker, armed with a SOCAR in Terminus MC4-Socar Glitch.png|Reloading the SOCAR-S A1 during a glitch, where it exposes more of the gun including Blake's right hand. See also